In an effort to progressively improve the functionality of a portable electronic device, new ways of configuring an accessory device are desirable. A variety of accessory devices are available that can augment the functionality of host electronic devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, laptop computers, etc. These accessory devices often include electronic circuitry and one or more embedded batteries that power the electronic circuitry. In many such devices the batteries can be charged by connecting an appropriate cable to a charging port. Such ports and the contacts positioned therein can be susceptible to damage, etc. Consequently, an accessory device with more robust and/or protected charging contacts is desirable.